


Tell me another one

by scoob2222



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoob2222/pseuds/scoob2222
Summary: Scott tells a lot of jokes, Sam misses a lot of stuff, and Steve, Bucky, and Clint try to get them back on track.





	

“Knock Knock.”

Silence.

“Knock Knock.”

Silence.

“Knock Knock.”

“For fuck’s sake Wilson answer him already,” Barnes spit over the radio.

“No,” Sam said, “I’m not answering.”

More Silence.

…

…

“Knock Knock.”

The Avengers gave a collective groan. They didn’t bother answering themselves. They knew that Scott would answer to only one person.

“I hate you,” Sam said, “I just really…. fine who’s there?”

“Honeydew?”

Sam signed again and prepared himself for words that were sure to annoy him.

“Honeydew you know how fine you look right now?”

“You are the worst,” Clint said, “the absolute worst.”

&&&&&&

“Knock Knock.”

“We are on a stakeout, Lang,” Sam said, “that means you have to pay attention.”

“I am paying attention. I am tiny and I see everything….Knock Knock.”

“Scott, I am seriously afraid I’m going to beat you if you say ‘knock knock’ one more time.”

“Last time we fought I won so I’m not that scared. Also, knock knock.”

Same growled, “Who’s there?”

“Honeybee.”

“Honeybee who?

“Honey bee a doll and give me dem digits.”

Sam stared straight ahead and imagined four more hours of knock knock jokes.”

&&&&&&&

“I can’t take it,” he told Steve the next day, “He’s driving me insane.”

“It’s annoying,” Steve agreed, “but he’s only doing it to get to you. Stop letting it bother you and it will stop.”

“I don’t know why he’s trying to piss me off,” Sam said, “I thought we were friends by this point.”

“You are…we all are.”

“Clearly not,” Sam said, “He’s trying to drive me insane.”

“Okay just stop,” Bucky said, butting in for the first time, “I can’t take how dense you two are right now.”

“What are you talking about?” Steve said, “You think Scott hates Sam.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Of course not. He definitely likes Sam.”

“So why is he torturing me?” Sam asked, “and how do I make it stop?”

“He’s pulling your pigtails, Sam.”

“What?” Sam asked, “I don’t even have that much hair.”

Bucky rolled his eyes again, “I was frozen for decades and I am still better at this than either of you.”

“Hey,” Steve interjected, “I was frozen, too.”

“Right…let me try and explain this. Knock knock.”

Sam looked at Steve, “Your boyfriend is the worst.”

“Never,” Steve argued, “now answer the man.”

Sam managed to glare at them both, “Who’s there?”

“Howdy.”  
“Howdy who?”

“How’d you not get that Scott has been hitting on you?”

Sam went very still.

Steve went equally still.

“Pulling your pigtails,” Bucky said, “Steve used to do it to me all the time.”

“What are you talking about,” Steve said, snapping out of his shock, “I did not.”

“You were one annoying punk. Always getting in trouble and dragging me into it.”

“That is because I had a commitment to make the world a better place.”

“Also, you liked having an excuse to take off my shirt and clean up my bruises.”

Steve blushed, “Okay, so maybe I did that occasionally.”

“You’d also ask me questions all the time, and talk about whatever new thing you were championing that week.”

“Well you were always lifting things and showing off. Calling my name and asking me to check out your muscles.”

“Because I was hitting on you, and Scott is hitting on Sam. He’s being very annoying about it, but that’s what he’s doing. Think about it. He wants your attention, and now he has it. You’ve been talking about him and nothing else for two weeks. Pigtailed are pulled.”

“The question is,” Steve said, “are you going to pull back?”

“I don’t even know if that’s really what’s going on,” Sam said, but even he could hear the truth in what they were saying. As he thought back most of Scott’s jokes were overly sweet. They involved a lot of calling him honey, boo, or one time sweet thang. He could deny it all he wants.

“Scott has a crush on me,” Sam said, feeling suddenly like a teenager again. His chest grew warm and his face red. 

Steve has asked and now Sam had to figure it out.

Was he going to pull back? 

&&&&&&

Sam did not pull back. Sam went into deep hiding. He made excuses. He took missions far away. He paired up with other people. He did whatever he could to avoid the issue.

He managed well for about two weeks until one day an arrow went whizzing by his nose.

“Hey,” he yelled, automatically looking up.

Sure, enough Clint glared at him from above, “Stop being an asshole,” he yelled.

“Stay out of it, Clint.”

Clint dropped down next to him, “I will stay out of it when your tiny man stops being so sad.”

“He’s not my tiny…. wait he’s sad?” 

Clint rolled his eyes, “You dumped him without even dating him. He thinks that you hate his company…or that you just hate him.”

“I don’t,” Sam sighed, “I just wanted some space.”

“You wanted to avoid the problem,” Clint argued, “and that never works.”

“Well you seem to have all the answers. What do I do now?”

Clint shrugged, “That depends on what you want to do. At the very least stop avoiding him and just be normal. Or stop being such a coward and just talk to him.”

“Talk to him. I can do that.”

“I will believe that when I see it,” Clint says as he climbs away up the wall.

“I look much cooler flying away,” he yelled back to the empty air.

&&&&&&&&

Scott was quiet. Scott was not telling jokes or being his usual sarcastic, often annoying self. He was acting like nothing had even happened.

Sam really hated that Scott had stopped being himself.

“Tell me a joke,” he said after two hours of almost total silence.

“I don’t know any,” Scott said.

“Yes, you do,” Sam said. He took a deep breath and leaned in pressing one side of his body against Scott’s body, “Tell me one.”  
Scott stared where their bodies met, “Okay. Knock. Knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Kiss?”

“Kiss who?”

Scott smiled and leaned in, “Kiss you.”


End file.
